Big House
by miochanlove
Summary: Len moves into a new house with his four friends Miku, Kaito, and Rin. Him and Kaito start to develop feelings for each other but they want to keep it a secret from the girls...
1. Chapter 1

The first memory I have of moving into that new house is of Miku spinning around wildly, her long hair flying everywhere and hitting me in the face.

It was a warm summer day, and this was our first official sleep in the new house.

So, my name's Len. I just recently graduated from high school. Since I was a little short on money, me and my best friends Kaito, Miku, and my sister Rin had decided to move in all together and share a house. It was really big, but for some reason really cheap. So since we were splitting rent four ways, it would be even cheaper. If you ask me, it was a great way to start off your newly graduate life, right?

I remember how none of us really had any furniture, just stuff. So we had bought the house pre-furnished. I know what you're probably thinking.

"You can do that?"

Well, apparently you can. It just costs quite a bit more. Since there were only three bedrooms in the house, Miku and Rin agreed to share the master bedroom. The main problem though, is that there was only one, tiny, bathroom.

We solved this by keeping each of our bathroom stuff in a separate basket and only bringing it into the bathroom when we were going to use it. And then… There was the screw up.

*Len's p.o.v*

"Ah! This is so cool!" Miku was spinning around in circles, her long hair hitting my face.

"Knock it off!" I pushed her a bit. She frowned and pulled her hair to the other side of her head.

"Well, for as much money as we spent we didn't really get much furniture." Kaito was standing in the middle of the living room, hands on his hips.

Well, it was true. It was EXTREMELY roomy. You saw an ugly blue striped couch, and a tiny T.V.

Way on the other side of the room, there was a tiny table with four chairs. A small wall dividing the kitchen area, and that was it.

"Huh." I sort of scratched my head, and then leaned against a wall.

"Well, I'm going to go unpack my room!" Rin skipped into the master bedroom, which was the last one in the hall. She opened the door and skipped inside.

Then, there was the scream.

I quickly jumped up to attention, and ran to the room. "Rin? Are you okay?"

I ran into the room. And then I saw what she was screaming about. There wasn't two beds, but one large queen sized one.

I started to laugh.

"Well, don't scream, there's nothing you can do about it, just share a bed with Miku or sleep on the floor or something."

Rin slowly turned towards me, her eyes wide.

"Share a bed?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not comfortable with that."

"Then sleep on the ground"

"No way! I need a proper bed!"

Miku walked in. "What's up?" and then I suppose she saw the bed, because she suddenly stopped and looked at the bed like it was a pile of maggots and blood or something.

"Will you sleep on the floor Miku?"

She looked at me, and looked as if she was about to burst out in laughter. "Are you fucking kidding me? No way!"

"Oh god." I rubbed the side of my head. Girls could be so stressful.

"Well, I guess the only was to solve this would to be for me and Len to share a bedroom for the night." Kaito had walked in, and was leaning against the dresser on the other side of the bed.

"Fine. Whatever." I scratched my head again.

I really didn't want to share a room with Kaito.


	2. Chapter 2

... Hi.

Sorry for holding this off for so long. I had chapter 2 partly finished (actually, I've probably written chapter 2 about 3 times now. It's getting pretty annoying.) And my laptop crashed, all my shit was gone, and I've been living off other people's computers and so I haven't had time to write. Now I got a new one. So here we go. (Oh, one more thing, I always listen to music while writing, so I'll put the song I'm listening to wherever and you can listen to it to maybe get into the same sense I was writing it in. Or not, Whatever.)

_**First Love- Adele-19**_

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. My back didn't hurt, but it was something else. Something was wrong... But I couldn't place my finger on what.

I surveyed the room. It was completely dark, but I could make out the silhouette of the dresser, and an open box on the ground. The window on the side was covered with a curtain, but I could see moon beams streaming though.

_**Threnody- Goldmund- Malady of Elegance **_

I continued to sit up in bed. I'm sure the only reason I couldn't sleep was because it was my first night in a strange house, and in a strange bed. I closed my eyes and exhaled. The room was quite cold, despite it being practically summer. I collapsed back down in bed and curled up against Kaito's chest. It was warm, and it felt safe. I relaxed.

... Wait, Kaito's chest?

I shot up, and looked down. Kaito was on his own side, but the whole time I had been curled up against him. I rubbed my eyes, and tilted my head back. Good thing he wasn't awake, I suppose. I grabbed my pillow off of the bed, and fluffed it up. I placed it on the far side of the bed, and then lay down again.

_**Louisiana Land- OK Go- Blue Color of The Sky**_

I opened my eyes. The room was now lit up in a very soft yellow light that was shining through the curtains. I looked around. The light was bouncing off the brown hardwood floor, making everything look like a painting. The light was also reaching out across the white sheets. Everything was truly beautiful when you looked at it like this.

I then realized that I was back in the strong grip of Kaito. But this time it was worse. My head was rested on his shoulder, and his body was facing me. His left arm was all the way up my shirt, and his hand was resting on the middle of my back.

I started to move away, but then I realized something. I realized that I enjoyed this position, and how well our bodies fit together. Instead of pulling away, I just settled. I closed my eyes.

I couldn't fall asleep again. Miku and Rin were cooking breakfast, listening to a One Direction. Their voices and the music was muffled through the door, but I could still hear pretty clearly.

"You don't know you're beautiful!" Miku sang, and then started to laugh. "Na na na na na na!" The both clapped in rhythm with the song.

They laughed, and continued to sing.

"Rin! could you watch the bacon?" Miku called. "Sure!" Rin responded. There was silence, and then suddenly more music and the sound of plates clanking together. "I'm going to go wake up the boys. Plate that bacon!" She joked. There were some more giggles, and then footsteps towards our door.

_footsteps._

My eyes went wide, and without thinking logically I ripped myself from Kaito's hold and flung onto the ground shoulder first.

"Bloody... Shit!" I cussed under my breath.

There was rustling, and yawning. Kaito sat up and started to rub his eyes. Just then, the door to our bedroom burst open. "Breakfast!" Miku sang, melodically.

She looked down at me. "What happened to you?" She laughed a bit, confusion and slight disbelief on her face.

I sighed, and set my head down on the floor. "I don't know."

Kaito swung his feet off the bed and started towards the door. "Breakfast. Woot!" He started towards the door, but then turns around to face me. "You coming, cuddle bunny?"

He smirks at me.

Cuddle bunny? Oh... Shit. Did he...

My face quickly turns a deep beet red, and suddenly I'm way too warm. Oh god.

"Yup." I get up, my face to the ground. As I walk out the door, I hear him snicker.

... Okay, sorry this was short but I promised to post the next chapter tonight and I took a melatonin for some reason. Now I'm really tired and lightheaded.


	3. Chapter 3

big house chapter three

After breakfast, I go into my room.

I sit down and look at the plethora of boxes surrounding me. I seriously need to unpack, hell, we all do. But by now, Miku was already out doing whatever she does, and I'm pretty sure Rin had fallen into a food induced coma.

Suddenly, Kaito comes into the room and sits down beside me. "Hey," he whispers.

"Hey..." I say. "Why are you whispering?"

He puts his finger to my lips. "Shh." He puts a hand on my shoulder, and leans in. He looks as if he's about to kiss me.

"Kaito, what are yo-"

I get cut off by an explosion.

The world explodes.

We all die.

The earth ceases to exist.

the end.

sorry 4 tr0llin u xD xD xD

jk woah there dont care


End file.
